One Time Steve Didn't Watch Danny Get Dressed
by Becimpala33
Summary: The one time Steve didn't watch Danny get dressed, he thought he was dead. Steve/Danny  M/m slash, established relationship.


Normally Steve watched Danny dress, loved to watch the muscles of his upper back contract as he pulled the button down of the day on, the tightness of his ass as he slid dress pants up. Danny always laughed, said "I'm insulted, I would think you'd like me better undressed," and Steve would always laugh too, slide up behind him, and reknot his tie.

But today, they'd been in a hurry. Steve had grabbed a quick shower, put the coffee pot on, while Danny came downstairs in the same shirt as the day before and made Grace pancakes. And neither one mentioned to Grace they were about to finish a dangerous operation, with mobsters and child killers, with a head boss who had shot and killed three cops already.

They each just kissed her forehead, held her a little tighter. Danny swung her up into the car, making her laugh,making him laugh, and Steve closed his eyes for just a second, kept those sounds playing in his head.

They drove in silence after they dropped Grace off at school. About half a mile from the meeting point, Steve pulled the car over, a sharp right that, even with a seatbelt on, sent Danny sliding slightly into the window. Before he could protest, Steve's mouth was on his, hands on his face, the kiss moving from rough to tender in a second.

Steve kept their foreheads pressed together for a second, while Danny's lips pressed gently over his closed eyelids. "I-" Steve began, but Danny raised a hand.

"Stop," he said roughly, unable to meet Steve's eyes, instead bringing his hand down, staring at their intertwining fingers. "Don't say it, not like this. You'll have time to say it after." Then he reached over, and turned the key, settling back in his seat, staring out the front window.

Everything went wrong from the start. Someone had talked, they'd been made, and before Steve could leap in front of him he watched a bullet rip through Danny's shirt, watched the fabric hole right over Danny's chest expand, watched Danny slam into the ground and lay still.

Steve didn't know what to say when he was questioned afterwards, because he didn't remember what had happened, couldn't recall tearing recklessly at the gunman, ripping his gun away, breaking his arm in five places, taking him out at the kneecaps, taking his associate out at the kneecaps, taking everyone in the whole damn place out at the kneecaps.

The first thing he remembered after seeing Danny go down was dropping to his knees by Danny's side, and realizing there was no blood. And that Danny's chest was still rising and falling, in the pattern as familiar to him as his own breath.

"Shit," Danny mumbled, blinking, trying to raise his head and failing. "Son of a fucking bitch, that hurts!"

"Where? What?" Steve babbled, hands frantically patting over Danny's body, fumbling to open shirt buttons to reveal a bulletproof vest, one bullet trapped mid chest. "Vest," Steve breathed out, letting his forehead rest on Danny's chest, tension slipping from his body as he felt Danny's heartbeat reverberate through his head.

"Of course, vest!" Danny yelled exasperatedly, trying once again to get to his feet as SWAT swarmed in around them. "I put it under my shirt this morning, just like you did! Remember that whole conversation? The one where I asked you not to get blown up, and you told me to put my vest under my shirt so they couldn't immediately identify us as cops? What, did you think I'd be stupid enough to not wear a vest on an assignment like this? Did you-Oh."

Steve had raised his head, looked in Danny's eyes, and Danny had stopped talking. "I didn't see you get dressed this morning," Steve said simply, and Danny raised a hand up, lay it against Steve's cheek.

"I'm insulted, we're not even married yet and you're already done looking at me," Danny joked, and Steve finally laughed again, his eyes finally lightening and crinkling, and "C'mere," Danny said softly, pushing himself upright, wincing.

Steve saw the wince, and held himself back. Danny sighed, rolling his eyes. "Look, I just took a bullet, Steven, ergo I'm wincing a little. However, the magic wonder of science stopped said bullet, making me quite a bit like Superman. Ergo Superman is telling you to c'mere. So c'mere, babe."

Steve folded into Danny's arms, rolling his tear-filled eyes as he burrowed his face in the crook of Danny's neck. "You're such a sap," Danny grinned, wrapping his arms around Steve, letting the SWAT guys step around them. "Giant Neanderthal sap. Cliffs don't phase you but here you are, curled up in my arms like a little kitten."

"Fuck you, Danno," Steve chuckled affectionately, but he didn't move away, pressing his body even tighter against Danny's.

"Keep moving," Danny said to a too inquisitive SWAT member, who was staring at the two men entangled on the floor. "Yes, I'm hugging my giant freak of a boyfriend, who not only do I love very much, but who gives blow jobs that seriously blow my mind. You will never know blow jobs as good my friend, never." He smirked as the man hurried away.

"Such a dirty mouth, Danno," Steve grinned. "Better take that mouth home and put it to better use."

"Oh, so that's what I get," Danny protested wryly, grinning as Steve helped him to his feet. "I say I love you, and you just think about my mouth and all the things I can do to you with it."

"I figured how I felt was implied when I tackled you like a giant kitten," Steve grinned back, dodging Danny's slap to the back of the head. "I love you," he whispered in Danny's ear, wrapping an arm around Danny's shoulders and leading him to the car. 


End file.
